


Fine

by HANAChokie



Category: 007 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANAChokie/pseuds/HANAChokie
Summary: Fine，everything will be fine.我觉得他们每个人都有些不想回忆的过去，他们很忙，很辛苦，也可以说痛苦，我实在做不到虐他们，就这样一个平平常常的小甜饼。流水账预警！小学生文笔预警！污污预警！——————————————————————





	Fine

【Fine】001.

  放学了，大家都迫不及待地窜回家吃饭或者出去玩了，只有Peter一个人磨磨唧唧的，Ned和MJ也提前告知了Peter去约会去了，Peter走到教室门口，立刻蹲下身子小步小步地像小鸭子是的走到栏杆前，扒着栏杆明明直起身子，只露出一双亮晶晶的大眼睛，看到学校门口没有那辆熟悉的金红色的骚气的跑车才松了一口气，却又莫名的有点失望，但Peter立刻跑下楼，以最快的速度跑回了家。  

  Peter想着Bucky肯定不在家，vision估计也去陪女朋友了，对了，vision不用吃饭，随便打发掉今天的晚饭得了。

  谁知一打开门:就是“boomboom！”两声，“Holy shit！”吓得Peter小奶音都破了音爆起粗口，迎接他的是两大炮礼花，差点把Peter卷卷的小刘海炸焦掉，然后就是红红火火的vision。

  “What are you doing，man？”Peter拍拍还没有缓过来的小心脏，把书包扔在地上，一屁股坐在沙发上，看着vision没有化成常人的样子，“今天怎么没有化成人啊？”

  “Bucky说这样比较喜庆。”vision放下小礼炮立刻坐下跟小女朋友煲电话粥了。

  Peter看着扎个小辫子Bucky系着围裙在厨房忙活，跟看见Tony·Stark长高了似的，看着Bucky一副贤妻良母的样子，悄咪咪地拍了张照片才开口问道:“猫吧唧今天怎么在家了？身子骨撑不住了吗？”

  要知道平时Bucky不是已经跟别人约炮就是被别人约炮，谁能拒绝得了小猫一样的Bucky呢？

  “Stark公司寄来一张offer，Peter你以后可以到你喜欢的人那里实习了！”Bucky笑得一双灰蓝色的眼睛弯弯的，自家兔儿终于要亲眼见到他喜欢了十几年的人了。

  Peter从刚听到第一个单词就感到头皮发麻，damn！完了完了完了！我要去见Mr.Stark了，能不去吗？可是这样又不太好，好像再见一次Mr.Stark啊，但是……我我我不敢啊……

  Peter的表情就连一向对于这方面有点迟钝的Bucky都看出来——为什么是一副大祸临头的样子？

  vision不知道什么时候挂掉了电话，看着Peter的样子，又凑近了些，一张小红脸挨得越来越近，“Peter，我觉得你好像不太对劲。”

  “我我我……”Peter不自觉地坐直了身子。

  Bucky摘下围裙擦擦手，帅气地把围巾甩在地上，坐到Peter对面，并向vision招招手示意两个人统一战线，“Mr.Parker，你自从上个星期六彻夜未归后就变得极其不得劲儿，说吧，不说这个月我不会给你做三明治的。”

  “我自己会做三……”Peter弱弱地回一句，还没说完就被Bucky一双大眼睛给瞪回去了。

  “Wanda说这个表现是恋爱了。”vision默默给了一个暴击。

  Bucky差点昏过去——恋爱，加上彻夜未归，难道他家兔子，已经被人吃抹干净了？

  Peter急忙连连摆着手，怕他们再瞎想，于是打算乖乖供出来。

  “其实，那天，我是去参加朋友的party了，因为大家都很开心，我也喝醉了，然后，然后然后我我我……好像跟一个男人那个了，最关键的是！我第二天早上醒过来，发现那是Mr.Stark！然后我就跑了，然后我每天放学都能看见Mr.Stark的车子停在校门口，我就只能绕路偷偷跑回来，我我我到底要不要去实习啊？”Peter的脸越说越红，耳尖红得发烫，他揉着自己卷卷的头发，满脸愁容。

  “咳咳咳咳——”Bucky差点被自己的口水呛死，damn！都做过了！而旁边vision宝宝则一脸懵逼，那个，哪个啊？

  “你干他还是他干你？”Bucky久居江湖口出黄言，脸不红心不跳的。

  vision在一旁腹诽:劳资还是个宝宝，干嘛聊这么猥琐的事情？（Hana:那你还听懂了。）

   Peter把头垂得更低了，嗫嚅了半天，才小声回答:“我干他……”

  vision和Bucky先是一愣，然后肃然起敬，差点要一起鼓掌，“厉害啊！我一直以为我们的小Peter那么可爱很好推到呢！”Bucky一边摇头一边感叹道。

  “几次？”vision好奇地发问，小说上写的一夜七次郎是真的嘛？

  “我记不得了，七次还是八次……”vision不停地感叹，而Peter却揪着自己的耳垂好像在为自己不知度的所求而请罪，但是相信Tony已经记住了，毕竟第一次就被要了七八次。

  Bucky把小辫子放下来，他不太喜欢这种脑后紧绷绷的感觉，“我觉得你还是有必要去见一见Stark，道个歉，一直躲着他不是个办法，万一他一生气，你以后铁定找不到工作。”

  vision在一旁疯狂点头。

  “你们两个要么变成情人，要么变成仇人，只要别成爱人就好，”Bucky两只手捧着Peter的脑袋，让他与自己对视，认认真真地看着他说，“Stark这人睡过的人比我睡过的人多多了。”

  那他为什么天天在学校门口等我，Peter想着，心里有些不甘心。

  而此时，远在斯塔克大厦的Tony突然打了个喷嚏，“Peper，我想我感冒了，今晚的会我开不了了。”

  Peper狠狠挖了Tony一眼，“Tony，我相信你今天晚上如果再去泡吧，肯定又会被～操～得下不了床，而且没有人给你清理。”

  小胡子男人一听到这话又生气又委屈，那么可爱的小男孩，本来以为是个人极品的小受，哪知道把自己给上了，不过很温柔，太温柔了，简直有些小心翼翼，一直在问“Mr.Stark感觉怎么样，疼吗？Mr.Stark我可以进去了吗？Mr.Stark我弄疼你了吗？Mr.Stark有感到舒服吗？”小孩子不停的问话反而让Tony感到有些羞耻，不，是很羞耻！尤其是他听到自己用颤抖的声音吐出“很舒服”这几个字来，只有他咬着嘴唇，Peter就会上来吻自己，温柔得一塌糊涂，天晓得他第二天会自己跑了，连作为一个“优秀情人”应该做的最基本的事——清理，都没有做。

  第二天，醒过来的Tony只感到腰酸腿疼，昨天那孩子自学成才，什么～骑～乘，老汉～推车～都会了，扭头一看——卧槽人呢？！刚刚动一下的Tony意识到，这货不仅跑路了，而且没有给自己清理就跑路了，身上黏糊糊的，后穴也难受得紧。

  当Tony咬着牙跪趴在浴缸边上，努力地伸着胳膊去给自己清理的时候，他下定决心，一定一定要把那孩子给～操～回来！

  

  

  

  

  

  

  

   

  

  

  

  

  

 


End file.
